This invention relates to data recording files and in particular to novel improved multi-disk arrangements of data records and associated means for automatically partitioning them pneumatically.
Workers in the art of generating and using flexible recording disks are aware of its various advantages and shortcomings. As mentioned in the cited U.S. Ser. No. 711,647 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,640 and U.S. Ser. No. 870,799 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,029, magnetic disks have well known advantages, and in the form of "flexible disks" can serve as a "unit record" medium that is compact, light, and is readily transported, stored, and handled, interchangeably with other like disks. Flexible (or "floppy") disks are now widely used in the data processing arts.
This invention is directed toward improved automatic partitioning of such "floppy packs" with automatic pneumatic partition means employed to split the pack and expose any selected disk surface. That is, an improved pneumatic partitioner for a "floppy disk pack" according to the invention is particularly adapted for such automatic partitioning.